Evil's Life
by icywarm
Summary: When Light gets into a car accident, he loses the ability to use and the memories of the Death Note. a few hours after being hit, the killings double. Makes L suspicious. What will happen and whats with the black aura Light sees around everyone? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**So, what if something happened to Light so that he lost the Death Note's power as well as all evil inside of him? I guess you'll find out. This chapter is short because it's a prologue. Enjoy. I really shouldn't write fanfics until I finish with the ones I've already started. I will upload Life of a Death. I will work on both stories so long as I don't get writer's block and I may of just jinxed myself…**

"Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk," Ryuk laughed.

"What is it Ryuk?" Light asked.

"You're about to be hit. Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk."

Light's eyes widened as he turned, only to be greeted with the sight of headlights and the sound of screeching tires.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was Ryuk laughing and saying," Don't worry, you won't die."

_**The most creative line breaker in the world.**_

"Light Yagami."

Light opened his eyes to the sight of a woman. This person who was standing in nowhere had shoulder length black hair with twinges of purple. Her eyes were a rich violet. Her face was childish and she wore a simple black dress which surprisingly did not meld into the background.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aku no jinsei. Evil's life. I am the mother of all evil. But, the evil you have created is somehow out of my control. Everything will turn out for the worst if I leave it with you."

Fear grabbed Light's chest. What was she going to do?

"Moon Night God. Fitting yet, not. The moon is pure, as you should be. Night God refers to the deaths you should not have gotten the power to take. I'll have to take that evil from you. It will go to someone else but, the evil will increase before it is able to be destroyed. I cannot allow a shinigami's evil taint humans."

"What are you going to do?" Light asked, full blown panic setting in.

Aku walked over to Light and gently set her hand on Light's chest. She leaned over so that her lips her practically touched Light's ear. "But I will take your evil and its memories away while giving you something more."

Light screamed as the woman's hand reached into Light's chest. She very slowly withdrew her hand holding what looked like a pure black sphere.

Light could feel himself falling backwards as the woman sang, "Now sleep child. Soon you won't have to worry except that you will."

**Well, what do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Not enough info? I got this idea while randomly looking at sailor moon death note crossovers. And then I got an idea. In one of the seasons of sailor moon, the enemy takes pure hearts, so, what if there was someone who could take unpure hearts in death note. Aku no jinsei is based on Hotaru from sailor moon. And I don't own Death Note or Sailor Moon. I do though own this idea and Aku no jinsei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Here is the official chapter 1! In this story, right now, Light has not met L, but he knows L thinks he's Kira. This is due to a mistake I wrote in pen on my rough copy and can't figure out how to fix without having to rewrite the 12 pages I have written on paper. So, thanks for your support and he is the newest chapter! Remember, Light is in the hospital because a car hit him.**

's phone rang.

"Hello. Yeah. I'm his father. No. I can't leave work. Call my home. My wife should be there. Thanks for calling." hung up and put the phone in his pocket. He wasn't at Ryuzaki's hotel room yet and now he couldn't concentrate. Light, his perfect son, was hit by a car.

The elevator reached the floor Ryuzaki was staying on. He slowly walked towards the door.

"Good morning Yagami-san. Please turn off your cell phone and we can continue."

did. He really wanted to keep it on so that he could be updated on Light's condition but, Ryuzaki would never allow it.

"Chief? Hey, chief!" Matsuda yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Matsuda?"

"You seem kind of out of it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Matsuda, I'm just a little stressed." _( is obviously lying so that L won't suspect his son.)_

L said nothing but, listened with curiosity.

"You're face is all white. That's something that comes with fear, not stress."

"Matsuda, why don't you shut up so that we can work on the case," replied with a little bit of an edge in his voice.

"Yagami-san, you have indeed been jittery since you got here. Maybe you should take the day off. It would be more proficient if you were rested," Ryuzaki suggested.

looked relieved. "Yeah. Thanks, Ryuzaki." He grabbed his phone and left.

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

Noises. He could hear noises. Voices. And machines. Car. Headlights. Screeching tires.

"…and he won't have any permanent damage from the crash. Just don't let him partake in anything to stressful."

Crash. Car crash. A car had hit him.

"That's wonderful. How soon will he heal?"

"It will take a couple of weeks, maybe a month, for him to heal completely."

Light slowly opened his eyes. "Mom?"

"Oh, Light! You're awake!"

"How long was I out?"

The doctor stepped in. "You were out for about two days." Then the doctor looked as . "Only one person can visit at a time. I'm sure your husband would like to see his son. Let him in sometime." Then the doctor left.

"Light, what happened? Didn't you see the car before it hit you?"

"No. I didn't see it before it hit me. Could you let dad in now?"

"Sure."

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

looked tired.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Light asked.

"No. the taskforce got curious as to why I've been anxious lately. I told them you were in the hospital. First, when you were hit, all of the Kira killings had stopped. A couple of hours later, the death rate of criminals doubled. Ryuzaki is very suspicious of this."

Light blinked, not because of what his father had said, but because of something he saw. There was a thin black aura around his father.

"I was about to murder him at the action. You were unconscious from a car accident!"

At the word murder, the aura flared up a little, like it was feeding off the thought.

"Anyway, I have to go."

"Yeah. Good bye. And dad?"

"Yes, Light?"

"I'm not Kira."

"I know you aren't."

_**The ultimate line breaker is here!**_

Ryuk was laughing like crazy. "Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk. Not Kira? That was the best acting I've seen yet! I almost believed you! Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk."

Light didn't respond to him. Not in the least bit. He didn't even blink which confused Ryuk.

"Hey, Light."

Nothing. So, Ryuk flew until he was right in front of Light's face and yelled as loud as he could, "LIGHT!"

Still nothing. It was if he gave up the Death Note.

"Now I'm confused.

Ryuk flew around the room boardly. "Light!" he screamed before actually looking at his lifespan. "You don't own the Death Note? Aw, just great! Now I have to find the new owner."

And Ryuk left.

**Believe it or not, I got board writing Ryuk being board. Random question of the update, do you like chicken noodle soup? What are your opinions on the hospital scene(s)? And who do you think Kira (the new one) should be? Your options are Mikami, Misa, and Takada, basically anyone who isn't L, Sayu, Light, a Shinigami, or an OC. Last time I tried to write a story with an OC, it was an epic fail. By the way, epic was one of my vocab words. My teacher was like "I don't even know why they have us include this." Then the guy who sits in front of me said "If you don't know what epic means, then you're and epic fail." To which my teacher replied as "Good rip." :D okay bye until I find I want to sit still and type the next chapter. And I can get on the computer. Can anyone guess what Light's gift is from this chapter? I will also not explain what Aku meant at the end of the last chapter for two reasons: 1.) it will ruin it and 2.) I only have a half idea. Okay, goodbye for real now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, sorry for the wait. My excuses are, school, where I had two projects due one day after each other, I got re-obsessed with world of Warcraft, and I couldn't get one the computer to type. Then, when I did, the computer glitched. Anyhow, cataclysm comes out at midnight! Anyhow, here's the next chapter of evil's life.**

Three days later, Light was let out of the hospital. L watched the boy through the hidden cameras. If Light truly were Kira, he would continue killing, even with injuries.

Instead, Light went to his desk, and started to do all of the homework he missed. Afterwards, he took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning was Saturday, which meant that there was no school. **(1) **Light went on a walk, which L interoperated as, going to do Kira stuff without letting him know.

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

Light was trying to clear his head. Ever since he woke up at the hospital, he's been able to see this thin black aura around most people. His sister, very few people on the street, and on himself he saw none.

There! He saw a man with more aura than anyone. It was pouring off of him. How could no one notice it? Light gulped and kept on walking. As Light passed the man, he grabbed Light and pulled him into the alleyway. Light was going to scream when a cloth was placed over his mouth.

"Shush. Shush. I'll bring you somewhere safe and just cut you up a little. I have a need for meat," the man whispered.

Light struggled to hold his breath, but soon found him breathing in the scent of chloroform. "N-no," Light whispered before blacking out.

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

"Light!" Sayu yelled, opening his door. "Where are you?" she went downstairs. "Hey, mum, have you seen Light?"

"Not since he went on his walk. He should be back by now."

"Maybe he's helping dad."

"Maybe."

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

"Yagami-san, the chances that your son is Kira just raised 3%," L stated.

"What? Why?"

"Light-kun has been on his walk for over 5 hours."

"Why don't you let the chief call Light and see where he is?" Matsuda suggested.

"If we mute all the equipment and Yagami-san puts the phone on speaker I think it would be fine."

turned on his phone, switched it to speaker and called Light's number.

"The number you have called is not valid. Please hang up and try again."

"Ten percent."

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

Light slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Then Light realized that there was a rag tied over his eyes. Instinctively, he moved to brush it away. His hands wouldn't move.

"That's right. Somewhere safe where no one can find you. I want meat and yours looks delicious."

Light panicked. This man was going to hurt him. He could feel the knife carving into his stomach. Then he felt part of the skin give way and fall. The blood felt so warm.

"Mmm. Tastes alright. I wonder what your back tastes like," the man said.

Light could feel himself being flipped over. He screamed. The freshly cut stomach was being forced onto the cold, dirty ground.

The man roughly shoved a piece of cloth into Light's mouth to shut him up. **(2) **"I can't let anyone know. They'll make you not safe." And he continued cutting.

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

"We have made no progress on this case and Yagami-san seems depressed that his son is missing. Why don't you all go back to the force for a few days and work on some other cases?"

"Yes Ryuzaki. That would be wonderful."

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

"Chief Yagami! Chief Yagami! We finally got a lead on the carnivore!" **(3)**

"That's wonderful! Where is he?"

"Yellowbox. **(4) **We should hurry. Locals reported screaming earlier today."

"Alright. Gather the forces and let's go."

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

Light felt something cool run down his throat. "It's just water. I can't have you dehydrate on me." The man retied the cloth in Light's mouth. "You know, your back didn't taste good. Why don't I try your face?"

The man brutally ripped the fabric off of his face. Light could see the knife. Rusty, with dried blood. His blood. Light's eyes adjusted to the light, **(Lol. No pun intended) **and he nearly choked on the black aura. There was even more than the day before yesterday.

The knife slowly carved into his cheek. The door. It was so close.

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

"Alright everyone. Be careful. He should have a victim with him now," commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"Go!"

They charged into the building. The carnivore was so surprised that he dropped his knife. saw the victim look at him.

"D-dad?"

Soichiro's heart nervously stopped. His son, his son was the carnivore's newest victim.

"Hurry up and detain the carnivore!" he yelled.

The carnivore didn't put up a fight. He just held up his hands, knowing he was surrounded. Matsuda escorted him to a police cat.

Light looked horrible. His hair was a mess. Dust and dirt covered his whole body. Light was covered in cuts. A few feet away from him was his destroyed cell phone.

"Hurry up and call an ambulance!" yelled.

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

"So Light-kun was captured by the carnivore. That explains his disappearance," L stated. "I must admit that this decreased the percent of him being Kira greatly."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed.

"When he gets out of the hospital, please bring him here. I would like to work with him."

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

For the second time that week, Light was in the hospital and he hated it. Every person he saw, excluding his sister when she visited, had that black aura around them. Since the kidnapping in broad daylight no one had noticed, he had known it was a person's evil.

"I hope you get better soon. It isn't fair that after you get out of the hospital from a car accident, that you get cut up," Sayu said.

"Thanks Sayu. I'm glad you don't have an ounce of evil in you," Light replied.

_**This is definitely the most creative line breaker ever.**_

"Alright, Light, let's go," his father said as he signed Light out.

Light smiled and nodded before getting into the back seat of the car. After a few minutes, Light realized they were not heading home. "Where are we going?"

"L wants to meet you."

**And that is where I will stop. It's kind of mean of me. So, what are your opinions? I was going to type the next chapter of Life of a Death, but its 11:14 P.M. I probably won't fall asleep until at least one. I won't be able to get on the computer to type as much because of the semester finals starting at school. I wish I had a lab top. When I do get on, I'll be playing World of Warcraft since I do not have the patients to sit and type. Stupid me. Guess what? I stated yet another Death Note fanfic. I'll start posting it as soon as I write in it a little more. In that fanfic and life of a death, I made the plot thicken with means I didn't have to. Long author's note. Ug. Seriously, does anyone play World of Warcraft? If you do please tell. I play. I have a level 24 night elf druid. Kays so bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, the only reason I can update at the moment is because it's a short chapter. Otherwise, I would be kicked off by my siblings. Tomorrow or Saturday I will try to update my other DN fic. On an unrelated note, did anyone watch Mythbusters last night? President Obama was on it. Yeah, random information that does you no good what so ever. When I looked in my email updates, I found that Zena Silverwing added this story to her alerts. That made me happy because I read her stories. Okay, now finally here is the chapter.**

"What? Why?" Light asked.

"I don't know," replied as they parked in front of a fancy hotel.

The two rode the elevator and then walked to a door. opened it, and they walked in.

"Good day Yagami-san, Light-kun," the person greeted. "As Light-kun might have already guessed, I am L. But, please, call me Ryuzaki."

Light blinked. Even L had a very thin, almost non-existent aura around him.

"Yagami-san may go now. I wish to speak with Light-kun alone."

"Well, alright. Don't be too hard on him," replied.

"I would like Light-kun's insight on something."

"Yeah?"

"Since Light-kun's first accident, there has been a strange pattern in the Kira killings."

"Well, what the pattern?"

"9, 1, 3, 2, 1, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 4, 2, 5, 2, none, 8, 1, 1, 4, 5, 2, 2, 5, 1, 8, 1, 3, 2, 5, 1, 6, 1, 8, 1, 8, 5, 1,3, 5, 1, 3, 2, 5, 1, 8, 1, 9, 1, 4, 1, 5, 2, none, 8, 9, 1, 4, 7, and it repeats. Each of the killings has been done on the hour."

"I don't get it either. But it's obviously a code of some sort."

L looked at Light. "Light-kun doesn't know either?"

Light shook his head. "I'd be lying if I said I knew. Plus, if I said that I knew it and couldn't figure it out…"

"I believe Light-kun has something to do with this."

"What? Why?"

"It was not until Light-Kun was hit that the pattern started."

"I don't know why it changed. But,I was in a coma, so I couldn't of killed anyone, and when the carnivore had me, I had no information of the outside world!" Light ran out of the room.

"Light-kun!"

**The four squiggly lines are where I stopped typing yesterday and got kicked off. Can you believe it took me a half hour to write this? ~~~~ Now its Saturday. The computer crashed but saved the file! This made me happy. So yeah. Now I'm going to post this and type up the next chapter of life of a death. Then I will get on my phone and read fanfics. I will give a free virtual prize to the first person who can guess what the code is without reading the next chapter when I post it. On with the posting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating but word broke. It kept not responding after I typed two sentences so that I had to turn the whole computer off. Of course I couldn't save. I won't be able to update for a while because my five, soon to be six year old sister and I are going to my grandparents house. Then my other grandparents are coming over from Virginia. Then, I think my uncle is getting married soon. If he does, I'll be in Hawaii because that's where he lives. So here is the chapter and then I will be updating my other story. Wow, long author's note.**

"This is bad. I seem to of hurt Light-kun's feelings," L said, chewing on his thumb. 'But before, when Light-kun knew he was being accused, he didn't seem hurt in the least bit. What changed? Maybe, he was hiding his feelings.'

"Watari, prepare the care. I hurt Light-kun's feelings and he has run off."

"Yes sir."

_**Ooh, the line breaker of doom!**_

Light ran blindly. 'Why? Why did it hurt to know that L was accusing him?' Soon his feet carried him into a park. Light stood there, panting for breath, when a man approached him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yea," Light answered, still panting. "I just needed to get away from home for a little bit."

"I know what you mean. That's why I'm out for a walk." The man zoned out, like he was listening to something. "I don't think I got your name. Mine is Teru Mikami."

Light hesitated for a moment. "I'm Light. Light Yagami."

"You know, Light, it's a beautiful night."

Light focused on Mikami. "It sure is." There was a horrible aura. More aura than the carnivore focused around Mikami's bag.

Mikami himself only had a thin layer but, the aura from the bag was twirling around Mikami, twisting him.

"Does my bag interest you?"

"Ah, no. I just zoned out. Anyhow, I should go now."

"Me too. See you later," Mikami replied as he left.

Light sighed and sat down on the bench. L had called after him as he left. It didn't sound angry or… monotonous. It sounded worried. He put his hand on his cheek, feeling the scar.

"Light-kun!"

Light blinked and turned to see L.

"Is Light-kun alright?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry."

Light looked at L with a surprised expression.

"It was not tight of me to accuse Light-kun, especially when he was in a coma and contained. I've never been wrong in an assumption before. All evidence pointed to you, and now it does not."

Light blinked. "It's okay. I needed to get out anyway."

"Light-kun wants to ask me something."

"Well, yea. Do you consider yourself evil?"

"Why?"

"No reason," Light replied, a little too quickly.

"No. I don't consider myself evil. But, I won't say I've never done something bad. I break laws to catch criminals and use the most unorthodox ways to get them to confess."

"So that's why," Light muttered.

"What's why?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Let's go back now."

_**Ooh, the line breaker of doom!**_

'Light-kun looks so peaceful when he sleeps,' L thought, glad he could convince both Light and his father to let him sleep over.

_**Ooh, the line breaker of doom!**_

"Light Yagami."

Light opened his eyes to find that he was floating in a red background, nothingness. Aku was there, but this time she was wearing a red dress, which also surprisingly, did not meld into the background.

"What did you mean by I won't have to worry except that I will?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't learn, and you'd slowly die."

"I would slowly die?"

"Your soul would slowly die from the inside out leaving you a living corpse."

Light shivered. That did not sound like a pleasant way to live-die. Then Light blinked and saw no aura flowing through the air.

"Is your gift going well? I'm here to give you another."

"Uh, yeah. What's the next gift?"

"The color is a clue."

"If black was evil, red would be, anger?"

Aku nodded. "When you wake, you will see a red aura around someone when they are angry."

Light felt drowsy again, and felt himself falling backwards.

"Now sleep child. The will is the key."

**I actually had writer's block for this chapter until Zucker Kuchen reviewed suggesting that the auras should change colors according to mood. Then, bam! Inspiration. So I thank you Zucker. I'll post this and then type up the next chapter of Life of a Death. Hopefully I can type all of it up and post it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating Evil's Life first because its chapters are shorter. I'm really sorry for not being able to update! I don't have my own computer and I have three younger siblings who like to hog the computer and bug me about their games. I need help! Please read me what Ivan is saying. Ivan is a character in Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar. Hey, check out my new one shot that I uploaded. It's called Ode to Light. I wrote it for English Comp. So, here is the next chapter.**

Light awoke to the alarm blaring at 5:30 in the morning.

"Good morning Light-kun."

Light nearly fell out of the bed. "Don't do that."

"We shall get to work now."

"Ryuzaki?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think will's a person?"

"Will's a person to do what?"

"Anything?"

L stopped to think. "Hunger may will a person to steal. Loneliness may will a person to be around people. Power, may will a person to abuse it, and turn evil."

Mikami looked at Ryuk. "So, that was the Death Note's previous owner?"

"Yeah. I don't know why he doesn't own it now. He was in a car accident and, poof, no ownership."

"What if I wrote him a letter? I also include a piece of the Death Note. He touches it and gets his memory back."

"That's a good idea."

"Light, you got a letter!" Sayu yelled as Light walked in the front door.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it must be from a secret admirer. It was placed directly into our mailbox."

"Thanks." Light grabbed the letter and brought it to his room. Light opened the envelope to find a note and a blank piece of paper. The note read:

Touch the blank paper and all will be made clear.

Light blinked. There was a black aura swirling around the paper. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' Light thought as he picked up the paper.

**Well, here is the chapter. I'm watching DBZ abridged by Teamfourstars. I will try to update my other story later. But, I might not. Anyway, I got Death Note 13: How to Read and Death Note Another Note. I read them both in less than 24 hours. On their birthdays this year, if they were alive and those who are alive, they will be…**

**Watari-78**

**L-32**

**Light-25**

**Misa-26**

**Mikami-29**

**Takada-26**

**-56**

**Raye Penber-37**

**Naomi Misora-35**

**Mello-22**

**Matt-21**

**Near-20**

**Matsuda-33**

**Aizawa-42**

**Mogi-38**

**Sayu-22**

**-49**

**Rester-43**

**Gevanni-29**

**Linder-31**

**Here is how old they were when they died, if they died…**

**Watari-71**

**L-25**

**Light-24**

**Misa-26**

**Mikami-28**

**Takada-25**

**-54**

**Raye Penber-29**

**Naomi Misori-28**

**Mello-21**

**Matt-20**

**You know, now I'm depressed. I don't like Misa that much but, she dies on my birthday. 2/14/2011. Bye now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I uh, haven't updated this in forever. I'm sorry. I want to know if anyone even read when I updated Life of a Death. I feel sad cause for that update, I got one review. ONE. Please review, it gives me motivation. Seriously, I don't think anyone reads if I don't get reviews, but I don't like asking for them. How many of you hate me for leaving it a cliffhanger for so long? Anyway, Evil's Life. (after I check what chapter I'm on.)**

Light nearly screamed. Then, he dropped the paper, looking at his hands. They were burnt, bad. Light sat down and accidentally placed his hand on the paper again. This time, he did scream. His flesh was being cooked!

"What's wrong, Light?" Sayu asked, bursting into his room, only to see his very badly burned hand. "What Happened?"

"I burnt it."

"On what?"

"Paper. Unlit, from the letter."

"I'm calling dad," Sayu said determinedly, thinking that her brother would stop her.

"Go ahead. Then, use chopsticks or something to put the paper in a plastic bag. Afterwards, place the envelope together in one, yet separate bag. I'm going to treat this wound."

"A-alright."

* * * (hopefully, this line breaker will work.)

Mr. Yagami's cell phone rang.

"I thought we all had to keep our cells off!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"I let Yagami-san keep his on, but silenced for all but the emergency work number. Go ahead and answer the phone, Yagami-san."

Soichiro nodded before flipping open his phone. "Mushi-Mushi." Soichiro's face darkened. "Really?... Okay… Tell him that when he finishes to go to the hospital.. it is serious if it cooked the meat in his hand!... Yes, you go to… good. Bring it too… I can't immediately, but I'll be there when I can… yes, Sayu. See you in a bit."

L raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"  
"Apparently, an unlit piece of paper burnt Light so bad that it cooked the meat in his hand."

"Isn't that not possible?" Matsuda asked.

"Neither is a single person able to kill millions from a single location with only a name and a face," L replied.

"I'll have to go to the hospital, a third time, for Light," Mr. Yagami stated.

L looked at him. "Of course. As long as I get to go."

Soichiro and Ryuzaki stepped into Light's "room" to see Sayu pouting and Light watching television.

"Really, Light. It's unfair. This is the third time this week that you've been in the hospital!"

Light smiled, still not noticing that his father and L were there. "I'm so glad that there isn't an ounce of evil in you."

"You keep saying that, but what do you mean? There's evil in everything."

It was at this point that L decided to interfere. "It is good to see that Light-kun is better. Sayu-chan, may I see the objects Yagami-san asked you to bring?"

Sayu blinked. "Okay, Mr.-?"

"Just call me Ryuzaki."

Sayu nodded before pulling two bags out of her backpack.

"I assume the blank paper is what burnt Light-kun."

"Yeah."

L carefully reached into the bag and touched the paper. Nothing.

"Are you sure this is what burnt Light-kun?"

Sayu nodded. "Why don't you look at the note?'"

L nodded as Sayu handed him the note. "Touch the paper and all will be made clear. Is someone out to get Light-kun?"

"I think that if it was the paper, we'd all be burned. But, since it only burnt Light, I don't know."

"Sayu-chan is smarter that what her test scores make her seem. If someone was out to get Light-kun, using this paper, it would burn us all. However, it did not burn me. So, the perpetrator could of used a chemical specifically designed to burn those who share Light-kun's DNA. The only way to test this is to have Yagami-san and Sayu-chan to touch the paper too. It is likely that someone is out to get Light-kun, especially since it is the third time this week he had ended up in the hospital."

Sayu nodded. "Okay."

Light saw red around his father. "Dad, you should calm down. There's no need to get angry."

"YOU WANT ME TO SEE IF THE PAPER BURNS SAYU!" Mr. Yagami screamed.

"Or don't listen to me," Light mumbled.

"Yagami- san could touch it first, then, if it doesn't burn you, Sayu-chan could touch it."

"Fine."

Mr. Yagami touched the paper and nothing happened. Then, Sayu touched the paper; nothing happened.

"This is particular," L said, chewing on his thumb.

"Since the paper only seems to burn me, can we please get out of this hospital? I don't like seeing it."

"Of course, Light-kun."

**So, I only have one paragraph of the next chapter written. To be honest, I'm stuck. So I'm going to type it here, and you all can give me ideas. BTW, school is out for me on June 3****rd****, but that doesn't mean quicker updates. I don't have my own computer. So, sorry. Anyhow, here is the first paragraph on chapter, 8. (At least I think so.)**

** "What do you mean he can't touch the note?" Mikami practically screamed at Ryuk.**

** "I just peeked in for just a moment. It burned him, pretty badly too."**

** "I'll just have to come up with something else."**

**Seriously, that's all I have and I cannot think of anything else to save my life. On the other hand, I'm almost done with Life of a Death, in my journal. Because I hand write all these before I type them up. It's on page 70. And I have a whole bunch of one-shots and a two-shot written. Ima upload this chappy now. Please give me ideas. I'll mention you and give you credit if you do. This will not be updated until I get the next chapter written.**


End file.
